1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding vehicle and, particularly, to a riding vehicle which is multifunctional and has a simple structural design and that a user can operate easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M467399 shows a multifunctional child vehicle. The child vehicle includes a frame and steering and wheel assemblies releasably connected to the frame. The frame is adapted to connect to a steering assembly in two manners. The frame, the steering assembly and the wheel assembly can be connected relative to one another in one manner, such that the child vehicle is adapted to be used as a scooter. When the child vehicle is used as the scooter, the frame includes a first end thereof connecting to the steering assembly and a second end thereof connecting to a wheel assembly, respectively. The frame, the steering assembly and the wheel assembly can also be connected relative to one another in a different manner, such that the child vehicle is adapted to be used as a balance bike. When the child vehicle is used as the balance bike, the first and second ends of the frame are respectively connected to the steering and the wheel assemblies. Nevertheless, it is still desirable to reduce a user's operation effort to transform the child vehicle.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.